Bound for Life
by S.D.Blakewood
Summary: What if you lost the one you love, never knowing what truly happened to them? Bella seeks those answers so desperately but will she be content with the results, also what happens when she finds the person she has been searching for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Twilight and characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

_**2**__**nd**__** April 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi, **_

_**Master Aro still insists that I wait here, watching over a small vampire coven. I study them from a distance, watching and waiting for them to make a mistake. But nothing has happened yet, they go about their days blending into this society and I am slowly beginning to question why Aro wants me here. **_

_**15**__**th**__** April 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi, **_

_**Still I sit and wait, it has been almost a week since I heard from Aro. I have considered leaving my post but I know that the ramifications of that are not worth the pain I would be subjected to. As the days go by I begin to wonder however, what part I must play in this world now. Will I always remain in the Volturi**__**'**__**s firm grasp, will I ever be free**__**…**_

_**27**__**th**__** May 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi**_

_**Never before have I been in the presence of an angel, but today I saw the most beautiful. I am sure she must have been sent down from the heavens for her eyes are the brightest of blues just like a cloudless sky. Her black hair flows effortlessly with the gentlest of breezes, her perfectly sculpted body begs for my hands to be upon it. **_

_**I have to know this woman, I cannot think of anything but her. **_

_**28**__**th**__** May 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi,**_

_**I saw her again today, I followed her when she headed towards the woods near her house. Her scent, my god her blood calls to me like no other, but I can control it for some reason, this I must ask Aro about upon my return. **_

_**She led me to the most wonderful of meadows, the memory of her sitting amongst the flowers drawing is one that I will never forget.**_

_**30**__**th**__** May 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi **_

_**Today I learnt her name when her mother shouted her and her sister in for supper. My loves name is befit that of an angel, Mary Alice, Mary Alice, Mary Alice…I cannot stay away from you much longer **_

_**1**__**st**__** June 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi **_

_**I finally spoke with my angel today, it was brief but I know she felt something when I approached her under the guise of asking for directions. Her mother called her away when she saw me there, I could tell that Mary Alice didn't want to leave just yet but I bid her goodbye out of politeness for her mother. **_

_**5**__**th**__** of June 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi**_

_**Mary Alice took me to her meadow today, I smiled for the first time in years as she drew a self-portrait of me. I can still smell her honey like scent washing over me from the mild breeze of the hot summer's day. Also she gets the most adorable of creases between her eyebrows when she concentrates, so much so that I had to stop myself from cooing in delight. **_

_**14**__**th**__** of June 1918, Biloxi, Mississippi **_

_**The last nine days with Mary Alice have been amazing, I knew it from the very second that I saw her that she was my mate but now it is official. I plan on telling her tonight what I am and how I am bound to her for the rest of my existence. There will never be any else but her for me and I am eager to start my forever with my angel. **_

Days upon days, years upon years and finally "Centuries" I mutter darkly to myself as I take a drink out the clear plastic bottle that had been handed to me mere moments ago. The dark red liquid quenched my thirst but only slightly, it kept me alive and nothing more. Draining the last dregs of blood from the bottle all I could think about is that I wanted more, needed it even "GUARD" I shout as I stand from the pile of rags on the floor which serves as my bed and press my back against the stone wall furthest away from the door.

"What do you want now" I hear him say from down the corridor as I look out of the small portcullis "you will not get any more blood you already know that" he says snickering to himself when he stops in front of the door to my cell, he raises a jet black eyebrow when I don't reply "so pray tell what do you want this time"

"I want" I begin to say letting a grin slowly work its way onto my face "to hunt" and I am across the room so quickly that he doesn't realize until my hand is through the portcullis and around his pale white neck.

"Please" he begs pathetically "I will get you more to drink I promise just…just please let me go"

"I love it when you Volturi plead for your lives" I growl as I tighten my hold around his neck "it's almost like you think you deserve them, when you all have so willingly taken away mine" I watch with a satisfied smile as the cracks slowly start to work their way up his neck to his jaw "I should put you out of your misery…but watching you suffer is oh so sweet" as I watch I can hear all the guards rushing towards us but they are too late, his fate has already been sealed by my hand "may the gods have mercy on your soul" is the last thing I mutter before I take his head clean off his shoulders.

Not long after I am escorted into the throne room by Aro's pet Jane, standing before them now I can feel their disapproving eyes boring into me as I stare down at the ground smiling to myself "Just when I think I can begin to trust you again Isabella you disappoint me in the worst of ways" Aro chides.

"Make no mistakes Aro" I say as I look up at him "you can never trust me again after what happened, you are a fool for thinking otherwise" I sneer and not a second has passed before the worst possible pain engulfs my entire body, I scream at the top of my lungs as my bones feel alight with fire.

"Enough my sweet" I barely hear him speak and just as sudden as it arrived the pain was gone. Laying on the cold, hard floor I gasp for air that I no longer need, "Please Isabella we are trying to be reasonable with you" he says as I start to stand up slowly.

"Reasonable" I ask looking up at the three of them, I stare into each of their eyes before resting my gaze back on Aro "You still will not tell me what happened that night, why" Aro sighs as he looks down at me from his throne.

"We have told yo-"

"YOU HAVE NOT TOLD ME THE TRUTH" I scream cutting off a surprised Caius, he begins to rise but Aro holds up a hand stilling him in his movement.

"Dear child why do you not believe us" he says sorrowfully as he walks down the white marble steps towards me "we have told you countless times but I believe that you will never accept the answers we are giving you" he finishes, stopping in front of me he takes my hand in his. I watch as his brow creases together and a painful whimper leaves his mouth.

"Master" Jane squeaks when she hears him.

"I am alright my child" he says all the while looking at me "you have been through too much Isabella" letting go of my hand he turns on the spot and looks up at his brothers before speaking again "but we cannot let you go"

"I have been here too long Aro, when I first joined you I was told I could leave whenever I wished, you would not stop me as it isn't your choice to make" shaking my head I walk back towards the door that leads to my cell "those were your words exactly, I asked to leave seventy two years ago yet here I am still"

"There is nothing out there for you" he says and I wince as his words hit home "what is it that you wish to do out there"

"I will not beg if that is what you are seeking"

"How do we know that you will not try to destroy us, you are not someone we can have out there running amuck Isabella"

"Then take me back to my cell"

"Where you will remain for the rest of your existence" he says turning back to look at me "I see in your eyes that you do not believe you will be here that long, but you have tried to escape many times and each attempt has been futile" he extends his hand towards me "join us once again Isabella and you can leave this place"

"I thought you said you didn't want me running around out there" I counter with a sneer at his hand.

"You wouldn't leave right away but in time when we can trust you more you will have assignments outside these walls" frowning I watch as he edges closer to me "let us be your family once again"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Thirteen years have passed since that fateful day I accepted Aro's offer to re-join the Volturi family once more. As I sit here now at the dark oak desk in my quarters I cannot help but think I still made the wrong choice. Being back within the Volturi fold guaranteed me the honour of one messed up existence; like having to watch as they took innocent people off the streets and subjected them to their gruesome games before granting them an agonising death. Yes all those years ago I drank from humans, but I tried to drink from criminals; thief's, rapists and murderers. The time I spent captive here I tried not to think about where my food source came from, I guess I always liked to think that Aro knew I was against killing innocents so he adhered to my beliefs. How stupid and naive I was to even consider that.

After many trials so to speak and constant observations from the guards, I was slowly allowed to integrate back into my old life. I trained all day, I had been out of action for centuries so there was a lot of new tricks I had to pick up. I continued my passion of reading, after all that time in my cell I had almost forgotten what it felt like to hold a book, the first time I walked into the Volturi's grand library I would have cried if I could. The old musky smell of books was one that I had fallen in love with when I was human. I must have spent a month in there reading all that I could; only stepping out to drink the blood of those unfortunate humans I heard being slaughtered.

I tried not to make waves, just staying under the radar and most of the time it worked but then of course having Jane back in my life is one thing I could gladly do without. Before all this happened Jane always saw me as competition for Aro's affections; even though I couldn't care less what he thought about me and he knew that as well as everyone else. There have been times though that she has been close to riling me up to the point that my hands shake with the urge to rip her head off and throw it into the deepest depths of hell. But I manage to stop myself; I have to always remind myself that I am doing this for a reason, I have an ulterior motive.

Weirdly enough though I have found a friend within her brother Alec, me and him got along pleasantly in the past and we had no struggle going back to that. But as the years went by I strongly started to consider him a true friend and not just a spy here to keep tabs on me.

"Why do you still torture yourself like this Isabella after all these years" I hear him say from my doorway, smiling slightly I stand up and straighten out my black cloak before answering him.

"I do not torture myself" I say picking up my Volturi crest, the story behind the necklace was one that every member of the coven is taught right when they are brought into the family. The red ruby reminds us of the one thing that we crave beyond all else, blood. The hawk signifies the flight our souls take from the body when we die as humans, the Volturi fully believe that when we died our souls were banished to hell to await us and when our time is finally at an end, we join our soul for an eternity of damnation. The tree means the Volturi will continue to grow and exist forever until it is cut down; that part is of course dismissed in this family, they are the most powerful coven in the world, who could destroy them. Sighing softly I run my finger along the V before putting the necklace on "I grieve for what I have lost"

"I just don't understand" he mutters and I hear him enter my room closing my door for some semblance of privacy before sitting on my bed "how someone can have this hold on you after all this time"

"That is because you are yet to meet your mate Alec, once you do you will realise that all of this" turning on the spot I face him and indicate around the room "this life you have now was dismal without them"

"I don't think I have a mate" he says seriously.

"Everyone has a mate do not believe what Jane tells you" I say between gritted teeth "Either way when you do find them, you will see what it means to lose them" lifting up my hood I begin to walk out of the room when Alec's hand rests on my shoulder stopping me.

"What do you mean by that Isabella" he asks with a creased brow, shaking my head I let out a small laugh before shrugging off his hand.

"Nothing brother"

Xxx

"I thought I would find you in here" I hear a voice say as they enter the library and make their way towards me "it seems to be the only place that keeps you at ease sometimes"

Smiling slightly I put down the book I was lightly skimming through and rest my hands upon it as Marcus sits at the opposite side of the desk, "It keeps me sane, all these hours cooped up inside can drive you crazy"

"I know what you mean" He says with an attempt at a smile, I watch as he clasps his long pale fingers together before resting them on the desk "sometimes this place can play tricks on you, may I" he asks gesturing to the book with his head.

"Of course, but tricks" I ask pushing the book towards him which he proceeds to look through "I'm not quite sure I understand" with another smile he closes the book and hands it back to me.

"You start to see things, hear voices or just simply one voice in particular. Aro and Caius do not know what we go through every day, the emptiness of our existence plays tricks on us" all the time he speaks to me he looks me straight in the eye, never wavering "Didyme was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, exquisite is a more befitting word. She made me the happiest man alive or dead depending on how you look at it. Living without her is the hardest test someone could ever ask you to do, there have been many instances that I begged my brother to end this hell I have been subjected to. But Aro being the man he is never granted me that sweet surrender, I am to live this life without purpose. But you Isabella, you are stronger than me, do not let him win no matter what he puts in front of you"

"I won't, but if you know what he is like why do you stay" shaking his head he puts a finger to his lips and begins to rise.

"That is another discussion entirely, but I do believe that my brother means to let you leave very soon, maybe you can find some sort of existence out there worth living" he says finally before walking out of the library. Many minutes pass as I ponder his words, what does he mean by 'no matter what he puts in front of me' is Aro planning something, was letting me back into the family just some sort of ruse. Sighing I lean forward and pick up my book again planning to get so immersed in it that I can forget for just a little while. But as I open the book a piece of parchment slips from between the pages onto the desk in front of me, across it was a delicately written address _**Forks, Washington.**_

**A/N – So what do you guys think so far? I know the chapters are a little small but I don't know if you guys prefer that. So do you think I should keep the length the same or go for bigger chapters that take longer? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Two months later I am summoned to the throne room by no other than Jane herself, I could tell straight away that she wasn't pleased by whatever was about to take place, and admittedly I am pleased by the fact. After what feels like hours of waiting Aro, Caius and Marcus proceed through a hidden door to the right of their thrones. They all sit at exactly the same time like some overly choreographed scene from an old black and white film I once saw. Fighting a smile I put my hands behind me and straighten my back with my head held high. This is the moment I have been waiting for, I can almost smell the freedom it's so close "Isabella" Aro's serious voice brings me out of my little reverie.

"Master" I say as politely as possible, even though the word makes me sick to my stomach. I see that it pleases him though, when he gives me that overly sweet smile like I just brought him the ripest apple out of the bunch.

"It's good to see that you are back to the Isabella I knew all those years ago"

"Being away from my cell and out here with family has made me see the mistakes that I made in the past. My behaviour was unacceptable and juvenile in the end, I am just grateful that you all saw the potential I still had to be part of this family"

"It is a pleasure to be in your presence once again Isabella" Marcus says as he observes his fingernails with a painfully bored expression on his face

"Could we move this along Aro, I have arranged to see Chelsea about those new recruits we plan on bringing into the family" Caius says calmly waving Felix forwards, the man in question descends the marbles steps towards me and hands me a roll of parchment sealed with the Volturi's mark.

"Due to both my brothers haste to be away from here I will make this quick. There are five names concealed within, each of them is to be taken out, in the kindest of ways of course" raising an eyebrow I tear the seal and quickly memorise the names and last known whereabouts of each of them. As I do I listen to Jane snicker at Aro's attempt at humour, everyone knows that the words Volturi and kind are two complete worlds apart. These people are on this list for one reason only, and that's because they angered the Volturi in one way or another, many people will believe that they broke one of the Volturi's vital rules but us, we know that those rules were bent many years ago and there is more and more vampires being killed, just simply because they posed some sort of threat to the Volturi.

"When do I leave" I ask looking up at Aro after folding the parchment and placing it in my robe pocket.

"Tonight" he answers staring right at me with those deep ruby eyes, I can almost feel his breath on the back of my neck as those eyes bore a hole into me "Jane and Felix will be assisting you" he adds a few seconds after. I know that he is looking for some sort of reaction but I manage to keep my face a mask of calmness, even though I am quietly seething inside. I should have known however that he wouldn't let me leave this place unattended the first time, but still I cannot help but be more than a little irked.

"I will meet them both here tonight then" I say coolly, Aro smiles and I cannot tell if he is happy or slightly disappointed that I didn't put up some sort of a fight. I see Marcus glance up at me for the first time since his arrival and I know that he approves of my actions.

"Well I hope everything goes smoothly and I will see you in a couple of days, you are dismissed everyone" nodding I begin my exit from the throne room when I hear Aro beckon Jane forward. Sighing I quickly walk towards my quarters already knowing what he wishes to speak to her about. Once there I take the parchment with the list of names on and throw it into the fire that burns day and night, there is something slightly satisfying about watching the names slowly burn away into nothing more than ash "I don't know whether I should feel sorry for you and Felix" Alec says walking into my room "spending that much time with my sister can drive the sanest person crazy"

"At least it gives you some peace and quiet for a short while" I say closing my eyes as I enjoy the warmth from the fire.

"I sense that I am going to be paying for this peace and quiet quite heavily"

"You know me too well" I snicker as I turn around and walk towards my crystal glass decanter set that I brought in the late 1800's. After we die and become vampires we no longer need human sustenance, food and drink becomes something of the past. The smell alone becomes revolting and many new-born's cannot stand to be around them for many years until they learn to control the urge to gag. For me however there has been one love that I carried over into this life and that is whisky, my Father was what you would call a connoisseur when it came to whisky and despite my mother's protests I learnt all I could about it.

After pouring myself the last of a practically expensive malt whisky I take a seat on my leather arm chair "I seem to have run out" I say with a nod towards my glass.

"You want me to buy you more of that ghastly stuff" he asks incredulously "you are going on an assignment it's not like I asked you to take my sister camping" he says jokingly.

"But either way I am doing you a favour" smirking I run my nose around the rim of my glass, sighing at the exquisite flavour "I swear this gets better every time"

"I don't know how" Alec mutters under his breath "so if you do happen to have a bottle of whisky waiting for you when you get back will you promise not to try and kill my sister" sighing I look over at him before resting the glass on the arm of my chair.

"I promise to try"

"Isabella" he chides seriously.

"Alec" I say playfully before groaning when he continues to look at me "fine, I promise not to kill your sister. Now please leave me so I can spend the last few hours in silence, I have a feeling I am going to need them"

Laughing he retreats from my room and I can hear him still tittering to himself from down the hallway before he disappears out of earshot. Picking my glass back up I stand and head towards my bookcase which holds all of my journals, I run my finger across the spines of them before stopping at the one dated 1786. Pulling it out I take it over to my desk, sitting down I open the front cover and resting there is the parchment that Marcus gave me a few months ago.

'Maybe you can find some of sort existence out there worth living'

Marcus's words still echo in my head every day and all I can think is that there is only one person that could give me that existence worth living. Leaning back into my chair I raise the glass to my nose again and breathe deeply.

"Are you out there Mary Alice"

**A/N – So I think I'm going to leave the chapters at around this size, maybe when there is a practically big scene I will write a larger chapter. Thank you to those of you that have either reviewed, favourited (is that a word? Cause Microsoft is trying to tell me it's not and I'm sure I've heard it before) or added this story to your alerts.**

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think of this chapter I would really appreciate it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all of you that have so far supported this story, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters.**

I take another pretend sip of my drink as I glance around the club I'm currently casing, the music has changed considerately since my time, the way people dance has also become more graphic. It seems that with time every bodies inhibitions have gone out the window, I mean what happened to courting the one you loved. Now it seems like you just meet at a place like this and start kissing someone within the first five minutes of meeting them. I wonder what it would have been like if me and Mary Alice met for the first time in this day and age.

Sighing into my glass I survey the room again, after giving the Volturi the slip I have been on the run for three weeks and this is the first time I've felt safe enough to hunt. Looking straight ahead I glimpse myself in the mirror that's opposite the bar I'm sat at, underneath my eyes I have deep purple bruises and my irises that are usually bright red have dulled down to a murky brown.

As I stare at myself I expand my hearing so I can listen to all the conversations going on in and around the club "I said no" I hear a distressed voice say from somewhere outside. Quickly pulling out a ten dollar bill I place it on the bar next to my glass and immediately move through the bodies on the dance floor, heading towards the exit.

"Come on darling I know your gagging for it. I saw the way you was looking at me in there" the male voice says as I head towards the alleyway behind the club.

"Please stop" the woman cries, rounding on them I glare when I notice he has her pinned against the wall, his hand up her shirt as he kisses her roughly. I somehow stop myself from killing him right there and then, instead I cough into my hand getting both their attentions, the woman looks at me with pleading eyes whilst the man just scowls.

"Fuck off" he mutters, but when I don't move from my spot he pulls away from the girl; who immediately staggers away from the wall "I said fuck off, are you deaf or something" he spits walking towards me "or do you want some of this" indicating to himself as he stops inches away from me. I can smell the alcohol coming off of him in waves, the stench making me feel nauseous. He starts to lean in slowly, his eyes flickering down to my lips "damn you're hot" was the last thing he mutters before I wrap my hand around his neck.

"Leave" I growl looking back at the girl as the man slowly begins to register what is happening, she glances at the man and opens her mouth reading to talk "leave now" I say again and this time she heeds my words.

"Get your hands off of me" he demands as his hands try and push at my unmoving shoulders.

"Mmm don't like it when the shoes on the other foot I take it" I mutter running my nose up his neck "god you smell disgusting" I hiss out before piercing my fangs through the soft skin, the blood rushes into my mouth and I close my eyes in pleasure because I'm finally getting what I've been craving for weeks. As the warmth of the man's blood fills my body I feel his becoming limp within my hands as I drink away his life.

Pulling back I let him fall to the ground with a clatter as I wipe my mouth on the back of my hand. This being the first time I've hunted in over eighty years I've been a little sloppy and reckless, the bite mark in his neck is noticeable to anyone with a brain. Picking the man's lifeless body up I walk towards a nearby dumpster and throw him inside carelessly. I'm not too concerned with the Volturi knowing I did this, yes I just broke one of their fundamental rules but hell, they're after me anyway, I will be hunted for the rest of my existence so what's a little murder going to do. Besides by the time the body is found I will be long away from this city and traveling towards another.

Heading out of the alleyway I make my way towards the nearby woods where I left my belongings, as I walk I dig my hands into the pockets of my jeans. Ever since I managed to give Jane and Felix the slip I have been trying to lay low, my eyes keep flickering around the streets wondering if they have somehow caught up with me. I know that Jane will be seething with anger at the fact that I had outsmarted her after we dealt with the third member on the list of names Aro had given me.

"_You don't fool me" I hear Jane say from behind me as we watch James Sutherland from a distance "I can almost smell the deceit on you" she whispers so only I can hear. Turning around to face her I shake my head and look over at Felix signalling for him to follow me. Crouching down low we walk a short distance before I indicate for Felix to head right and Jane left, and even though she hates my guts she still at least follows my orders; no matter how much she detests it. _

"_I can hear you" James speaks calmly, his shirtless form standing up straight as we step out of the tree line "ah the Volturi, to what do I owe this pleasure" he asks looking between the three of us, and I can sense him weighing his odds of survival. _

"_You have broken one of the laws" Felix says simply as he stops behind him._

"_Oh" James questions tilting his head to the side "and what law might that be"_

"_We have been getting too many reports that you have been killing in this area, people are beginning to get suspicious"_

"_That does tend to happen. Why don't we wait for the rest of my coven so we can discuss this like civilised beings" _

"_We have all the evidence we need" Jane says with that god awful smirk on her face "Isabella finish this" at the sound of my name James's head quickly turns to look at me again._

"_Isabella" raising a pale white hand he points it towards me "I know you" frowning I lower my hood and stare at him. I have never seen this man before in my life and I tell him just as much "oh no you don't know me, but someone you knew does" _

"_And who might that be" I question dubiously as Jane and Felix inch closer and closer to him._

"_Nuh uh it doesn't work that way, you let me go and I'll send you all the information you need"_

"_You clearly know that you are outnumbered here, so why don't you tell me and then we can discuss letting you go" I reason, Jane obviously not liking that idea at all lunges towards him. As quick as a flash he raises his hand out in front of him and pushes against Jane's chest when she reaches for him, I watch as she flies through the air and collides with a tree, knocking it down from the force. Before James has time to go after her Felix is on him holding his hands behind his back tightly._

"_I'm going to kill you" Jane seethes as she picks herself up, but she stops suddenly as she begins to make her way towards him "what are you doing Isabella" she seethes, smirking I look towards her._

"_You said you can smell the deceit on me, so why don't you tell me" I hear the deafening crunch as James's elbow connects with Felix's face and the last thing I see is James colliding with her. _

I know that whatever happened in those woods Jane and probably Felix would have overpowered James once I let my shield drop. I hadn't told anyone in the coven that once I began to feed regularly my ability had begun to strengthen again, and seeing the shock on Jane's face was more than worth it. Picking up my backpack I shoulder it and begin to head east, I wish that I would have had time to question James more on this person that apparently knew me, but sadly my escape was more vital to my plans. Plus the amount of people I had come across throughout my lifetime it was probably someone insignificant, for some reason though I can't help but think that I was wrong in that assumption.

**A/N – Not going to lie I had a little trouble writing this chapter so please leave a review letting me know if I did ok.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters.**

Walking down the dark, wet road I spy a sign in the distance, pulling down my hood I stop as I near it _'The City of Forks Welcomes You'. _Looking around I sigh in frustration, why has Marcus led me here, there is nothing but forests and wildlife as far as the eye can see. Lifting my hood back up I continue down the road "I am here now I might as well check" I mutter darkly to myself. After running most of the distance here I decided awhile back to start walking at a steady pace. I have always enjoyed the serenity that walking brings, yes vampire speed has its advantages when need be, but if used all the time I feel like I'm missing out on everything around me.

Stopping a short while later I spy a motel ahead, the red vacancy sign shining bright it pitch black night. I wonder if I should book myself a room or just hole up in the woods like I have been for the past few weeks. Looking down at my dirt covered and chaotic attire I decide that a shower and fresh clothes may be in order if I'm going to be staying here for a while, after all I want to make a good impression right.

Stepping into the motel I greet the slightly flustered boy behind the desk and proceed to book myself a room for the week "Here's your key Miss Swan" he says fumbling with the key before placing it into my hand "I hope you have a pleasant stay"

"Thank you-" I pause quickly glancing down at his name tag "Tyler" plastering a smile on my face I pretend not to notice his eyes on me as I walk away.

"If you need anything I'm right here" he shouts after me as I disappear down the corridor and towards my room. Finding the right door I open it up and walk inside, and after placing the key down on the desk next to the door, I walk towards the bed and perch down on the edge.

"Why am I here" I mutter to myself as I start to dig through my backpack, pulling out the Volturi robes I stashed earlier before I came in here, I throw them forcefully across the room angrily. Taking a deep, calming breath I stand and make my way towards the small bathroom, turning on the shower I quickly undress and jump in. Standing underneath the warm spray of the shower I begin to plan my next move, if Marcus sent me here then there must be some sort of connection to me, vampire's maybe. I need to make contact and find out what they know about Mary Alice, if this is even about her.

Getting out the shower a short while later I dress in a simple t-shirt and jeans, before relaxing on the double bed. Picking up my journal I skim through the pages before landing on the few where I wrote about Mary Alice. It is strange for this to be the only evidence; apart from my memories – that even prove that she existed, running my fingertips across the smooth parchment I remember how blissfully happy I was when I found her. Then when she disappeared into the night it felt like my heart was breaking a thousand times over, truth be told I don't think it has ever stopped.

XXX

"Hello Tyler" I greet happily the next evening after coming back from a satisfying hunt, I watch with a slight sense of disgust as he smirks whilst looking me up and down hungrily "how are you this evening"

"I'm good thanks, you" he questions, leaning against the front desk.

"I am fine thank you, I was wondering if you could help me" I ask and he quickly nods his head agreeing enthusiastically.

"Whatever you need"

"Do you happen to know if anyone moved here recently" I watch as he ponders my question for a couple of seconds before shrugging his shoulders.

"Last people to move here were the Cullen's and they came here like a year ago. We get a couple of passers-by but not many people tend to stay here long"

"Who are these Cullen's" I probe leaning in more when I recognise the name.

"They're this weird family that tends to keep to themselves, there's Carlisle and Es-"

"Carlisle" I interrupt, stepping away from the counter I mutter a quick thank you before making my way back outside. Carlisle, thee Carlisle Cullen, why has Marcus sent me here to see him. Running into the woods I begin to search for any sign of a vampire scent, remembering that he had made a coven himself after leaving the Volturi.

As I speed through the woods I begin to wonder if he may know something that will help me find her, I skid to a stop when I catch a faint scent in the air. Glancing around I begin to follow the trail which leads me into thicker woods before I stop outside a grand house. Walking up the white steps I'm led up to the front door, and I already know that the people inside are aware of my presence. I watch through one of the many windows, as a woman with light auburn hair makes her way down the white marble staircase, followed by a very familiar face.

Mere seconds later he opens the door with a friendly smile on his face "Isabella, it has been far too long since I last saw you"

"Over a hundred years I believe" I reply, shaking his outstretched hand "and who is this" I ask extending my hand to her.

"This is my wife Esme" he answers as we shake hands.

"It's very nice to me you Isabella"

"You too Esme" I say before glancing at Carlisle "forgive me for turning up unannounced but I was passing through and heard this is where you are staying, so I thought I'd come by and say hello"

"It's not a problem, it's actually very nice to see you again. Would you like to come in" he asks before stepping aside, greeting me inside. As they guide me through their luxurious home I can't help but look around at everything. The décor was very tasteful, white walls and clear open space, most of the walls are made entirely of glass giving you a spectacular view of the forest outside.

"This house is beautiful" I whisper in awe, after being cooped up in that dark, gloomy castle this house feels like a breath of fresh air.

"Esme designed it" Carlisle says proudly taking her small hand in his.

"You are very talented" I state with a tight smile on my face as they gaze at each other lovingly. This existence is too much to handle sometimes I think to myself as I sit down on the light brown couch.

"Thank you Isabella" Esme says glancing over at me, her face saddening slightly when she notices me straining to keep the smile on my face "is everything alright dear" she asks worriedly.

"Everything is fine thank you" I mutter taking another look around the place in an attempt to distract myself "I remember this" I say pointing towards the cross that's resting against the wall "1728" I look over at him and he smiles with a nod of his head as he sits down "that's when you I first saw you"

"It was" standing up I head over to the cross and run my hand over it carefully, sighing I take a step back and look out the window. I listen as Esme quietly excuses herself and heads towards the kitchen where she proceeds to start cooking "Isabella what is wrong" Carlisle asks coming to stand beside me.

"Did you ever think of ending this" I question as I continue to stare out the window, refusing to meet his gaze "before you met your mate of course" he takes a while before answering my question but when he does his voice his heavy.

"It can sometimes be a very lonely existence, but in the end when you meet your mate all the waiting suddenly makes sense. I struggled through all those years alone to live the life I am living now Isabella" I glance over at him and smile slightly before I hear cars approaching the house "would you like to head up to my study" he asks noticing my hesitance "it will provide us with a little bit of privacy"

"You want me to go up there and bare my soul to you" I question with a raised eyebrow.

"Wasn't you about to, come my children know when to distract themselves and not listen to things they shouldn't hear" he rests his hand on my shoulder and guides me back through his home and towards his study.

Humming I head over to the huge picture he has hung on his wall, the picture consists of him along with Aro, Cauis and Marcus "I lost my mate" I mutter looking up at Aro's smug looking face "he took her away from me, then he held me captive for almost a hundred years. I have nothing to live for anymore Carlisle, I came here because Marcus sent me and I stupidly thought that maybe somewhere out there she was waiting for me. I thought that Forks was my answer" turning around I look over at his saddened face "I figured that you thought me dead, and if by some miracle you had met her she would have mentioned me, but you have no clue do you"

"Isabella" he says hopelessly as he makes his way over to me, resting his hand back on my shoulder we stand there for a while not saying anything.

"I cannot do this anymore" I whisper, breaking the silence that has descended on us "please Carlisle, end this painful existence" I beg, sobs wracking my body as I slowly fall to the ground, she is gone, for the first time since she disappeared I finally accepted the fact that I will never see her again. I will never hold her in my arms, I will never again feel the warmth of her lips against mine, or hear that joyful laughter that makes my heart melt "please let me rest with her"

"Please do not ask this of me, you are an old friend I cannot do this"

"Carlisle" I sob "I have seen Marcus simply exist because he has no other choice, I do not want that to happen to me, I just want to go and be with her"

"This isn't the answer Isabella, she may still be out there, do not give up hope"

"Hope" I spit pulling away to glare at him "hope has gotten me nowhere, she died that night and I was fool for ever believing otherwise" I stand up and make my way out of his study "If you are not willing to help I will return to the Volturi and they will finish this for me"

"You honestly believe that, you actually think they would kill you. They locked you away for all those years Isabella they are not going to kill you now"

"They will" I mutter walking past everyone without so much as a glance, but as I descend the staircase; with Carlisle still hot on my heels – I catch the smell of a familiar scent, making me stop dead in my tracks. I barely notice as Carlisle has to use his vampire abilities to narrowly miss clattering into me. I slowly take the steps back up to the living room and look over each of their faces before my eyes rest upon the one of my long lost angel "Mary Alice"


End file.
